Anthony Padilla
Summary Anthony Padilia is a member of smosh alonside Ian Hecox. Powers and abilitys Tier:10-A |Atleast 4-C | 3-A Name:Daniel Anthony Padillia Origin:Smosh.com Age:31 Gender:Male Classification:Smosh member Powers and abilitys: '''Enchanted strength,Can revive people via the life note |Adaptation (Can become any video game character or use any video game weapon.),Can travel through dimensions,Can transport entity's through dimensions,Creation (Created Anthonymon),Time manipulation (via the ocarina of time.),Portal Creation (via the portal gun.),Fire manipulation (via the fire flower.),Can ignore durability (via the cheat codes.) | Time manipulation,realty warping (can replace anything and destroy objects.),can likely ignore durability (that includes life.),cloning (turned a dollar into several dollars),can locate objects,can save and load. '''Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Can easily overwhelm most normal people,regularly trades blows with Ian.) | Atleast Large star level (The strongest from he uses is base Mario.)| Universe Level via the''' magic keyboard''' (Axcedently destroyed the entire universe by clicking the close button.) Speed:'''Varies but usually '''Normal Human (In one video he was to slow to make it to his house from the mailbox right next to it but in others he can run a relay race with no problems.) |'Atleast Massively Ftl+' (Speed of Mario.) |'Unknown' but likely the same Lifting Strength:Regular human + (Can easily lift and throw a adult human.) | Atleast Class G (Mario can lift a castle.)|'Unknown '''likely the same as his base form '''Striking Strength:Universe Class '(The magic keyboard can destroy the universe via the close button.) Stamina:Low (Gets tired very easily most videos.) |'Limitless' (Megaman can use his powers infinitely without getting tired.) |'Unknown '''likely the same as his base form '''Durability:Subhuman level' (Can get knocked out or severely injured way to easily.) |'Atleast Large Star Level' (Same as Mario.) |'Unknown' likely the same as his base form. Range:Standard melee range,Universal via magic keyboard '''and the '''life note. Standard Equipment:'Magic Keyboard,Life Note, '''Intelligence:Moderate '(Anthony behaves like a child and often misunderstands obvious things.Anthony however is incredible at coming up with a master plan and betraying people.He onced switch his life note with Ian's death note tricking Ian into killing himself.) 'Weaknesses:'Childlike,distracted easily|Can only maintain his powers in short burst,Will start glitching out of reality by playing a broken game,Limited by the video games he owns |If they are no save files to load then he is stuck in a blue screen of death '''Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Life Note:'Can revive anyone within 5 seconds by writing there full name in the book Super Smosh: Anthony uses the powers of: * Mario * Duck hunt * Link * Mega man * Chell (Portal) * Playable Gta V characters * Steve (Minecraft) 'Magic Keyboard' *'Close':Destroys the universe Anthony is in. *'Find:'Can locate any object including living things by typing the name of the object *'Replace:'When used with find can replace a object by typing a object to replace it with.Can likely ignore durability *'Undo:'Can undo a moment a limited number of times. *'Delete:'Can destroy a unlimited objects via selected the objects the user wants to destroy.It is unknown if this works on living things *'Copy:'Can select a object to copy *'Paste:'Can create a copied object *'Save:'Can create a save file of a point in time that can be traveled to at any time Key:Base |Super Smosh | Magic Keyboard 'Note:'This is suppose to be a accurate profile of Anthony from smosh videos fell free to add to this. Category:YouTube Category:Male Characters Category:Characters